


【阴阳怪气男团】【花少北中心】我还能陪你们多久呢？（半现实向）

by IntoRedVelvet



Category: all花 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoRedVelvet/pseuds/IntoRedVelvet
Kudos: 10





	【阴阳怪气男团】【花少北中心】我还能陪你们多久呢？（半现实向）

*这是一个互相救赎的故事  
*cp自由心证

爱的情感包括喜欢，包括爱护、尊敬和控制不住，除此之外还有最紧要的一项：敞开。互相敞开心魂，为爱所独具。这样的敞开，并不以性别为牵制。所谓推心置腹，所谓知己，所谓同心携手，是同性和异性之间都有的期待。是孤独的个人天定的倾向，是纷纭的人间贯穿始终的诱惑。  
——史铁生《病隙碎笔》

壹·盼  
“我要去上海了。”  
花少北刻意带着欢快的语气，上扬的尾音像飞出鸟笼的小雀。原本嘻嘻哈哈吵成一片的手机那端静默了两秒。  
“好的呀北子哥”  
“可以啊北子哥”  
“快来快来我们聚一聚”  
老番茄开始像老母亲一样絮絮叨叨报告着上海的近三十天气温；boy嚎叫着列一个必吃榜必喝榜必玩榜必逛一逛榜；某幻端起了大哥风范，沉着冷静地询问逐项必备事宜掩盖微微颤抖的双手，然后偷偷溜去打探房子租好了没。  
有一次boy突然正经起来。他说你们知道吗，北子哥是我们当中最有少年气也是最成熟的一个。有时候我强行把他从家里拽出来，什么都不说，但他就是能看出来我不开心，然后操着他的土味普通话强行讲尬段子。  
像是有了画面感，boy准备哈哈大笑，但咧着嘴角抬不起来，像是被铅块坠住一样一沉一沉。  
“北子哥有心事。”

贰·花

花少北是个乐天派，他说我的朋友们都这么说。  
“那你觉得呢”  
“也还行。”  
说这话的时候他略带局促地笑着，软软的刘海贴在前额，活脱脱一个偷溜到校门口买糖葫芦的高中生。  
他说我想养一只猫，什么品种都好。我喂它吃饭、看它喝水，陪它做游戏，即使它不喜欢我，那我也哄着它。  
他说我最不会坐地铁，说普通话有口音，讨厌夜晚，晚睡晚起，不会做饭，最害怕孤独，最喜欢粉丝。  
他说他们真的很好，即使我真的很菜也不嫌弃我，他们给我写长长的文字，我总是在睡不着的时候翻着看，他们总是会回应我的一举一动，他们真的很喜欢我。  
他说有时候我真的不知道做什么，我不说话就是高冷，说话就是功利。我也想像厉害的up主一样，但我努力了好像也不太行。  
他说万一他们不喜欢我，万一所有人都觉得花少北这样不好那样不好，花少北真的很不好，这可怎么办呀。  
我好害怕呀。

叁·开

老番茄有段时间沉迷星座命理学，他推一推不存在的眼镜，认定花少北表面嘻嘻哈哈实际上内心苦不堪言。  
但他不说，一直用慈母般的眼光追着他跑。  
“花少北最棒了”  
“北子哥我来救你”  
“北子哥MVP！”  
他想帮他拾掇起快要被消磨殆尽的少年气，帮他冲破自闭的茧壳，帮他感受爱。

花少北觉得最近他身边的人都阴阳怪气的。  
一个一个排着队来慰问他。  
“我没事”  
“我能有啥事，啥事妹有”

圣诞团建的时候，老蕾趁着镜头的死角拦住他。  
“花少北！我们是不是兄弟！”  
“那有啥事都跟我说！听到没！”  
花少北忍住拔下发电器的冲动，敷衍地嗯嗯嗯。

某幻就更奇怪了，蘸着火锅底料的好丽友抹茶派真的很好吃吗，他怎么看我温柔地跟看初恋对象似的。  
花少北抖了抖浑身上下的鸡皮疙瘩，迎头撞上了当事人。  
某幻一把把花少北搂在怀里。我无法弥补没有陪在你身边的岁月，一个小小北就这么独自生长繁殖，独自度过黑暗和无助，仍旧长得端正挺拔，仍旧温润妥帖。  
但我们陪伴你今后的日日夜夜，从清晨到落日，不会让你一个人承受漫长的死寂。  
“你别担心，也别害怕”  
“我们都在呢”  
“以后搬砖都在一个工地”

“滚你丫的某幻，谁要去搬砖”

他说我喜欢粉丝，喜欢雾蓝色，喜欢各式各样的破洞裤，喜欢热气腾腾的火锅，喜欢宅在家晒太阳，喜欢打游戏，喜欢花生米，喜欢当up主，喜欢上海，喜欢他们。所以决定长长久久的走下去，有多远走多远。

从下次主动邀请他们到家里玩开始吧，花少北暗暗下定决心。

如果世界对不起你的明亮，你的赤诚、你的温柔、你的少年意气，那么世界应当感到羞愧。如果有人能看透你的明与暗，能够给你一个拥抱和一顿火锅，能够留下跨越年岁的诺言，那是世界给最好的你的最好的馈赠。  
世界上没有真正的感同身受，但愿你们在一起，拥有对抗世界的力量。

上次大家说想看all花，但可能这次写的不太满足大家的期待，也有点过于意识流和流水账，但还是要写。  
身边有很多双子座的朋友，其中一个最近因为抑郁症休学在家。有时候看到北北呆在角落就好像一个小小北独自包裹在茧壳里。  
跟小伙伴聊天时候偶尔提到磕cp的初心，我说我啊，我喜欢的人都离我太远了，我不忍心看他们独自抗下孤独与踟躇，所以愿意用情爱为他们铸就坚实的堡垒。这世界可能不是一片玫瑰海，但总有人为你而来。


End file.
